


Hiding Something

by crazyplus



Series: Wontaek Smut One-Shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Leo - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stockings, it's getting hot, ravi - Freeform, shy Taekwoon, taekwoon - Freeform, wonsik - Freeform, wonsik loves taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyplus/pseuds/crazyplus
Summary: Why was Taekwoon acting so strange? After not changing in front of the others Wonsik became suspicious.Taekwoon was hiding something.And he will force him to show him what he was hiding. Taekwoon could never say 'no' to him even if he wanted to.Crossposted from AFF





	Hiding Something

The performance was the last thing in their schedule today. All of them went back to their dressing-rooms to change their clothes and get back to their home.

“Ahhh! I’m so done for today!” Hongbin moaned and let himself fall on the couch to rest for a bit. However, Jaehwan landed himself right on the younger one making him curse the elder for being so childish. “Hyuuuung! Gett off of me! You are too heavy!” Jaehwan didn’t listen and instead made kissy faces at Hongbin who made a disgusting face and tried to push the other away and crying out for help.

Though, the others were too busy giving them their attention. Hakyeon was pinching Hyuk’s cheeks and tried to cuddle him while saying, “Hyoggie~, why are you so cute?” Who only replied whining to let him live and have his face intact. Wonsik meanwhile was looking at the phone their performance and checking on the music once again.

The only one who wasn’t there was the second oldest and one of their main vocalists Jung Taekwoon. After they went down the stage he immediately vanished to the bathrooms in such a rush that Hakyeon watched dumbly after him. Something was strange and Hakyeon didn’t like it when the members didn’t talk about their problems. He would make sure to talk to him about it.

It didn’t take that long till the missing member appeared his face kind of flushed. Worried, the leader made his way to the younger and asked with concern lacing his voice if everything was alright. “Are you alright, Taek? You look like you have a fever.” The elder wanted to lay his hand on the other’s forehead when Taekwoon took a step back and shook his head no, responding that everything’s alright. “No, I’m alright. Don’t worry about it.” With this said he made his way to the couch to seat himself on the other end not occupied by Hongbin and Jaehwan. The leader’s worry didn’t vanish but he couldn’t force the other to say if something’s wrong. With a sigh leaving his lips he made his way to the clothing stand to pull out his own clothes and changde into them.

The other’s followed him, except Taekwoon. He explained that he would come a few minutes after them and that he needed to rest a bit. “But don’t take too long, hyung. I want to get home quickly wanting to eat your ramyun!” The maknae of the group gave back and skipped out of the dressing-room with Hongbin right behind him, who was fleeing from Jaehwan’s clutches. It seemed that his today’s evening victim was chosen. Hakyeon said something similar to Taekwoon to not take too long because all of them just want to rest and get back home quickly. The pale skinned man only nodded and promised that he wouldn’t take that long. Then Hakyeon also left, following the other four and calling their names.

The last one left was Wonsik who was just looking mysteriously at the elder. It was uncomfortable under his gaze. Minutes passed and finally the youngest of the both left the elder alone to get ready but not before giving him the dirtiest smirk ever seen on his face. Taekwoon shuddered, a cold shiver going down his spine. When he left he walked up to the door and locked the door, so that no one could come in. He leaned with his back towards the door and taking deep breaths. He had to hurry. The raven pushed himself away from the door and quickly changed his clothes to get home.

 

~ LR ~

 

Finally, he was sitting in the van in the last row together with Wonsik. Hakyeon was sitting beside their manager in the front and the other three were sitting in the middle being loud like they didn’t had a hard working day behind them. Silently, like he most of them was in the past, Taekwoon was listening to music over his phone with his headphones. The bag he took with himself clutched against his chest. Even if he couldn’t see it but he could feel Wonsik’s eyes on him. Watching him with eagle eyes every move he made. Taekwoon wanted to squirm because he didn’t like to be observed but he didn’t want the other to know that he also was attentive of him.

Closing his eyes he took a deep silent breath before opening them again and watched the dark scenery of the night passing by.

Suddenly, he felt something on his knee. Scared, he looked down and recognized Wonsik’s hand. Wonsik’s hand which squeezed his knee lightly and caressed it with his thumb. His eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched when his hand slowly wandered up his leg, closer to the inside of his thigh. With a swift move of his own hand he stopped the other to wander further up.

_When he goes up more he can feel it. He can’t!_

Trembling slightly he didn’t take his hand off from Wonsik. With fear in his eyes he looked up to the other’s face. Wonsik was looking at him with sharp eyes, observing everything in the other’s gaze. Slowly, he closed up to the other, their knees touching one another. His lips nearing Taekwoon’s but going to the side closer to his ear, taking off one of the headphones and whispering with his deep addicting voice a question. “What are you hiding, Woonie?”

Taekwoon’s eyes were now widened in shock, his mouth opening to give the other a lie but no sound was leaving his lips. He was afraid. There was always a consequence when he lied to the other. What’s worse was that Wonsik always knew when he lied. He always could hear the light tremble in his voice when no one else couldn’t always exposing his lies.

“You know you aren’t allowed to lie, Woonie. Only naughty boys would lie, right?” Wonsik muttered the question, his hand under Taekwoon’s chin now and his thumb stroking the bottom lip of the other. Taekwoon wanted to whimper, feeling so hot right now. The younger removed his lips away from Taekwoon’s to look him directly in the eyes, his nose lightly touching the other’s. “Then rather stay quiet then tell a lie, Woonie. I will see later what you are hiding… And don’t you dare do something that will anger me. Go straight to the kitchen and cook the others’ dinner. And then… then go straight to your room and don’t change your clothes. Leave them on, understand?”

His breathing quickening Taekwoon nodded lightly and whimpered lightly when he felt the others grip tighten around his chin, indicating him that Wonsik wanted a verbal answer. “Ye-yes…” The raven finally whispered back, his voice flattering. A light kiss was placed at his plush lips, making him blush.

“Good boy...”

 

~ LR ~

 

They already reached their apartment minutes ago and Taekwoon was already puttering around in their kitchen to get Hyuk’s wish of dinner ready. Fortunately it didn’t take long to get the ramyun ready. Finished he called for the others and served them their portion on the table. Immediately, Hyuk came running around the corner and seated himself on the next chair to devour his dinner for today. Taekwoon’s heart became warm when Hyuk thanked him so cutely and complimented how tasty it was. Not waiting for the others Taekwoon quickly made his way to his room.

Taekwoon had to admit that he was really considering locking the door and not letting Wonsik in. Only the thought of him finding out what he was hiding was embarrassing to him and he blushed heavily. Though, he also had to confess that he really wanted to know what Wonsik’s reaction is going to be when he sees what he was hiding the whole day.

Taekwoon was pulled out of his thought when the door was suddenly opened revealing the man he was just thinking about. As he saw Ravi looking at him so enticing he had to avert his eyes to the ground and started to blush heavily again. Another habit of him was that he started fiddling around with his fingers.

He didn’t pay attention at his surrounding and let out a really surprised gasp when he felt Wonsik’s hands around his own, stopping the nervous action. “Now, Woonie…” The younger started, forcing Taekwoon with one of his hands on the pale man’s cheek to look him straight in the face. “Why are you such a nervous mess now? Is the thing really so bad which you are hiding from me?” Wonsik asked him, curiosity evident in his deep rumbling voice. It always wondered Taekwoon how their voices are so different from each other. Wonsik always said that he sounds like an angel when he sings.

Embarrassed once again Taekwoon shook his head no and waited for the other to speak up again. “Stop trembling, baby.  Just show me what you are hiding.” Hesitantly, Taekwoon stood up and walked to the middle of the room, his back turned to the other person in this room. Slowly, he took off his dark sweater, revealing his unmarked and untainted back. With his arms wrapped around his torso he looked shyly over his shoulder.

At this sight Wonsik couldn’t prevent that his heart began to thump so hard against his ribcage that he had to fear that his heart would spring out of his body. Patiently he waited for the dark haired man to shed his last piece of clothes. Taking a deep breath, Taekwoon started to unbuckle and unzip his pants, his back still turned to the other. Painfully slow, he pushed the grey tight pants down.

And what Wonsik saw when he let his eyes wander down Taekwoon’s ass made his breath hitch. At first he thought he was black briefs. Though, it wasn’t it. There, enveloping Taekwoon’s plump ass were panties. Fucking panties!

Black panties out of lace showing half of his ass. On his hips and where the panties reached were imprints of it. Wonsik gulped hard and grunted at the sight when he went further down. Straps were leading from the panties down to black stockings. The upper parts of the stockings were also consisting of lace with a beautiful pattern hugging the thick thighs and the rest of Taekwoon in the most sensual way.

Wonsik heard the other’s labored breathing; laying his eyes back at Taekwoon’s flushed and embarrassed face, awaiting Wonsik’s further reaction. “Shit!” Wonsik suddenly shouted, his hands touching his own lips and chin in a distressed way, his eyebrows furrowed. And Taekwoon was kind of shocked. Was everything alright with Wonsik? Did he make him angry?

With big sure steps Wonsik made his way to the other who took a few tiny steps back. Taekwoon didn’t make it far before he was enveloped in a tight hug, Wonsik touching his forehead with his own and looking him directly and softly in the eyes. “You look so god damn sexy, Woon…” Wonsik whispered against his lips, making Taekwoon shudder in the most pleasant way. His hands were now positioned on Wonsik’s chest, feeling his heartbeat through his skin and shirt.

One of Wonsik’s strong and big hands wandered down the pale smooth back of the other, their skin colors clashing. Wonsik’s tanned skin a contrast to Taekwoon’s bright one. Another pleasured shudder went through Taekwoon’s body when Wonsik’s hand reached his destination, squeezing his ass tightly.

“Aahh~!”

Clutching one of his hands over his mouth, Taekwoon looked at the other with wide eyes, preventing to get another moan out of his mouth. With warm eyes Wonsik brought his other hand to Taekwoon’s one on his mouth, taking it in his own and leading it to his lips and kissing every knuckle first before kissing the palm of Taekwoon’s hands, his eyes always on the other to make sure that Taekwoon didn’t take his eyes off him.

When he stopped and put Taekwoon’s hand on his own cheek he whispered again towards the slightly smaller male to not destroy the atmosphere around them. “Don’t stop your angelic voice coming through, baby. I want to hear any sound you make, every sweet mewl leaving those pretty lips and drown into them…”

Taekwoon whimpered cutely at what Wonsik said, feeling so loved and kind of flattered. Questioningly, Wonsik looked at him, his head cocked a bit to the side in the said manner. “Why are you so cute today? Why would you hide something so beautiful from me? You are making it really hard for me to be angry at you, after you didn’t want to tell me what you were hiding…”

“Won- I mean Si-Si-“ Taekwoon couldn’t end his sentence and Wonsik was already kissing him sweet and soft on the mouth, his other arms pulling him closer against his own body while the other was still pinching his ass. Wonsik’s tongue licking over his lips and invading his mouth, poking his tongue and licking over his teeth made Taekwoon moan lewdly into the kiss and wrap his arms around Wonsik to press them closer.

For a very short time Wonsik stopped the kissing to mutter something to the pale male. “Not today, baby. Today I will love you… We aren’t playing tonight.” At this Taekwoon nodded and he was the one pressing his lips towards Wonsik in another passionate kiss. He also could feel how Wonsik was getting harder and harder in his pants. Taekwoon himself wasn’t better and was fully hard in his panties.

Suddenly, Taekwoon was lifted up under his thighs and he was forced to wrap his legs around Wonsik’s hips and yelped into the kiss.

“We should take this over to the bed, don’t you think so?” Taekwoon only nodded at this slowly and gulped down hard at the look Wonsik gave him. Tonight Wonsik definitely wouldn’t punish him.

Gentle, the slightly taller male laid the other on the bed and crawled over him like a predator and looking at the other like he was his delicious prey. “God, you look like the tastiest dessert I have ever seen. And I will eat you nice and slowly to savor every flavor of you tonight…” Taekwoon’s body started quivering a bit more at what Wonsik said to him. He would make him go crazy if the other started to sprout more of those things, complimenting him and saying in the most perverted way how much he wanted to take him.

“Please…” The raven begged, reaching with his hand out to the other and running it through the younger’s hair, mussing them up. Wonsik sighed blissfully at this caressing and bend down to kiss the other for the nth time this evening. Out of nowhere, the male underneath him let out a loud moan and looked at the other with wide eyes, his chest rising up and down because of his harsh breathing. Wonsik’s one hand went down to his hard cock hid behind the lace panties and took them into a harsh grip, smirking into the kiss when Taekwoon clutched at his upper arm with one of his hands, moaning cutely when he started to stroke him slowly.

“Aahh~ , Sikkie~!”

“So cute…”

In a swift move, Wonsik took of his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. Taekwoon let his eyes wander all of Wonsik’s body, loing the tanned skin and all the muscles lined underneath all the evenly skin. “You like what you see?” Wonsik asked him cockily, to which Taekwoon nodded. He wanted to touch the other too, wanted him to feel the same way as him. He took one of Wonsik’s hands in his own and pulled him down, between his legs. A loud gasp left his lips when he felt Wonsik’s hard on against his own in a pleasant way. Wrapping his long legs around Wonsik’s he made the friction between them unbearable. Taekwoon badly wanted to feel the other in him.

“Shit.” Wonsik cursed and held himself a little bit up, looking at the other shortly before suddenly attacking his pale neck and moving his hips against Taekwoon’s crotch in a steady rhythm and muttering something against his neck, licking and biting a mark on it. “Tonight I will make you cum without touching you.” One of his hands wandered down to one of the straps and letting them snap towards the thigh of Taekwoon, making him keen and pushing his neck closer to Wonsik’s lips.

“Please, please, please! I-I need you Wonsik!” In a quick move he pushed his hand under one of the pillows where he knew Taekwoon was hiding a little bit lube, opening them and coating two of his fingers with it. Taekwoon was to occupied trashing his head around and not realizing that Wonsik led his hand down his torso over his abdomen down to his hips and leading them between his beautiful thighs and pushing between the crack of his ass and pushing the middle digit into his hole.

A scream was emitted from Taekwoon’s sinful lips. “Aaannhhh! Wonsik, please just do it quick!” A chuckle went through Wonsik’s body, just loving the way how ruined Taekwoon looked at this moment. Not taking too long he pushed another finger into him and started mouthing Taekwoon’s pink nipples, hardening them quickly and making Taekwoon mewl so much more.

Suddenly, Taekwoon turned them around in a swift move and straddled the younger hips with his stocking covered thighs, giving Wonsik a gorgeous sight. Looking up at the other’s face he saw Taekwoon’s lips slightly open, wet, swollen and red because of all the kissing and a stark contrast to his pale skin and. His midnight black hair hang down on his forehead but still giving a good view at his dark eyes. Eyes fully dilated and fogged with so much passion and wet because of the foreplay he just got. _My own Snow-White._

Taekwoon was panting above him, laid his hands on Wonsik’s chest and pushed his ass down on Wonsik’s hard dick, getting a growl out of the younger male. The elder repeated the move several times when he was stopped as Wonsik sat upright and kissed him on the adams-apple.

Quickly, he took out his dick from the boxers and pushed them between the ass cheeks, teasing the other and coating it with the rest of the lube still around his hole. Whining impatiently Taekwoon pushed himself closer on the cock of his lover, wanting so badly to fill him up.

Guiding his hand down Taekwoon’s back he pushed the black panties to the side to get better access. Leading the head of his dick to Taekwoon’s quivering hole he looked up to the other and asking him an important question. “Do you really think you can take it even if I didn’t prepare you with three fingers?”

Whining again and leading his hand also down to Wonsik’s hand he looked the other deep in the eyes, while replying to him. “Yes, I can. I need you Wonsik, I need you so bad that I really think that I’m going to burn because of you…” Nodding at the answer he finally pushed the tip in, making Taekwoon threw his head back in a loud satisfying moan. Finally.

The elder pushed his hips down further on the length, too fast and too impatient that Wonsik was worried he would hurt him. And then he was already fully seated, his whole length enveloped with the familiar warmth around him. Wonsik had to control himself because it just overwhelmed him every time when he was in Taekwoon.

Taekwoon himself didn’t wait long and already started to move, loving the slight burning sensation when he started to pull himself up and down. Since they didn’t use a condom anymore it felt like heaven to feel Wonsik whole.

Meanwhile Wonsik couldn’t take his eyes off from the view given to him. Those soaked wet black panties and thos thighs working for what Taekwoon wanted so badly, the straps going with the move and digging deeper into the skin when Taekwoon had his dick full in him on his lap.

Then he was forced to look up when Taekwoon pulled on his hair to kiss him lewdly on this lips, Taekwoon’s other arm wrapped around his shoulders. The kiss now only consisted of tongue, teeth’s clashing and saliva. It was messy and Wonsik loved every sound Taekwoon was emitting between their kissing making the younger growl.

Wrapping his arm around Taekwoon’s waist and squeezing his ass and hitting it once or twice with his other hand he helped him to move faster on his lap. Though, this wasn’t enough. Taekwoon wanted to feel him deeper, harder and faster, wanted him to fill him with all his cum and this he uttered to the other.

“Deeper! I want to feel you deep, Sikkie!” At this, Wonsil grunted and turned the tables, pushing the elder on his back, with one of his legs up at his shoulder and the clutched in his hand against his own hips to get better access. With quick and precise thrust he pushed himself faster, deeper and harder into Taekwoon and pushing the head of his dick always towards the bundle of nerves into Taekwoon, making him scream out with his mouth wide open and clutching the sheets beneath him in a hard grip, needed something to hold on.

“You are so damn gorgeous-… Today!” Wonsik complimented and once again hit the prostate making him shout his name.

“Ahhh, Wonsik!”

Taekwoon could feel how close he was, too close and Wonsik made his promise come true. He didn’t touch him once down there. Tears were flowing down his pale cheeks because it was getting too much pleasure for him. A few strong hits from the younger against his prostate he doubled over, his head thrown back in a loud shout of the other’s name and he came.

“Sikkie!!”

 White stripes of cum splattered on his panties, abdomen and chest. While he came all over himself his hole trapped Wonsik’s tightly, making Wonsik growl deeper and it didn’t take long for Wonsik to also cum and filling the other up with his seed. Wonsik’s hand pushed down on Taekwoon’s stomach, wanting to feel it so badly with his hand how he fills him up with everything he got.

Both breathing harshly, they looked at each other. Pulling Wonsik down he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly and slow on his lips, savoring this beautiful moment and whispering those three words he rarely said to the other.

“I love you, Wonsik…”

“I love you, too. My Taekwoonie…”

 

~ LR ~

 

The next day a very satisfying Wonsik entered the kitchen with Taekwoon in tow. He didn’t really pay any attention to the others and made his way straight to the cupboards to get himself something to eat. Taekwoon looked up to meet the others eyes. Jaehwan was wiggling naughtily with his eyebrows and smirking into his direction. Hongbin was bushing heavily and didn’t meet his eyes and Hyuk was playing with his food also beet red. Hakyeon meanwhile was looking at him in awe and also with a light blush on his lips and then saying, “You were really loud yesterday…”

Now Taekwoon was the one who flushed and walked up to their coffee machine to get his loved drink done.

Next to him Wonsik chuckled and elicited a squeak from Taekwoon when he squeezed his ass once. His ass covered in tight dark blue jeans, making his already long legs so much longer.

And underneath them are white panties also out of lace. The next comment out of Wonsik made him dirty in a good lewd way.

“This innocent act suits your today’s secret too, baby…”


End file.
